Never Wonderful
by Hunter
Summary: (Songfic) When you live in a house like that, it's never wonderful.


A young boy lays on his bed. He was looking up at the celing with his hands behind his head. He had blond, messy hair and blue eyes. He seemed awfully quiet and sad. He closed his eyes as he heard yelling come from the hallway of his room.  
  
_I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them_  
  
He opens his eyes and got up to close the door. He leans against the door to drown out the yells. He slides down the door to the ground and hugs his legs tightly as he wishes none of it was happening.  
_  
I want the things that I had before  
Like a star wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
And make everything be wonderful again_  
  
He winces as he hears the swearing that comes from the other side of the door. He shuts his eyes tightly, holding back tears.  
_  
I hope my mom and I hope my dad  
will figure out why they get so mad  
I hear them scream, I hear the fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry_  
  
Later that day, the boy lays on his bed restless. He hears the doornob turn noicefully and the door open. He sees his parents standing worriedly, he frowns. His mother sits at the end of his bed and whispers something, his father only nods.  
  
_I close my eyes when I go to bed and I  
dream of adventures that would make smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
everything will be wonderful someday_  
  
His father leaves as his mom continues talking to him about how much she means to him. He doesn't speak but only listens not believe much of it.  
  
_Promises mean everything  
when you're little and the world is so big  
I just don't understand how you can smile  
with all those tears in your eyes  
tell me everything is wonderful now  
please don't tell me everything is wonderful now_  
  
The young boy sits in his classroom, glad that he was away from his home. A girl at his side nudges him with her hand and asks him if he's okay. He only nods and fakely smiles at her to reassure her. The bells rings meaning class was over and the boy frowned.  
  
_I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I laugh a lot so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go_  
  
He walks into his house, closing the door softly behind him. He walks into his room and lays on his bed wishing he had a different life. He remembers the words her mother had told him the day before. He scoffed at the though of it becoming true.  
  
_I go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
everything will be wonderful someday_  
  
The boy was in the back seat of his fathers' car. He waved at his mom and baby brother as his father drove away. He looked at his father not understanding what was going on. His father just smiled at him, his eyes a bit teary, and said to him the same words his mother had told him, only this time it was true.  
  
_Promises mean everything  
When you're little, and the world is so big, so big  
I just don't understand how you can smile  
with all those tears in your eyes  
when you tell me everything is wonderful now_  
  
His father stops in front of a huge apartment. The boy looks up at the tall building and frowns. His father takes his hand as he walks up to the building and to their new apartment. The boy quietly walks in and sits on the new sofa. His father sits at his and tells him some comforting words.  
  
_I don't want to hear you tell me  
everything is wonderful now  
I don't want to hear you tell me  
everything is wonderful now_  
  
His father explains to him that this would be his new home. The boy only sniffles, wanting to be with his mother. He didn't want to be away from his mother or brother. He asks his father why but only gets a reply that he doesn't understand. His father just says it's for the best.  
  
_I don't want to hear you say  
that I will understand someday day  
I don't want to hear you say  
we both have gone in a different way_  
  
The has now grown into a young teenager. His father always brings people from his work to his home and introduces them to his son. The young man would only shake hands and walk away. He would always leave the apartment and walk around the park. He remembers how his mother would sometimes take him out. He sighs sadly and keeps walking.  
  
_I don't wanna meet your friends  
I don't wanna start over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
just like it used to be_  
  
His father takes him to visit his mother even though he doesn't want to. His mother is glad to see him but he sees her as a stranger. He's in his younger brother's room as his brother show him his collection of toys and games. He smiles for the first time in quite some time. He then is startled the crashing sound of a vase and yells. He holds his brother close as the tears roll down his face. "Don't worry, TK. It'll soon be over. I promise..."  
  
_somedays I hate everything  
I hate everything  
everyone and everything  
please don't tell me  
everything is wonderful now  
I don't wanna hear you tell me  
everything is wonderful now  
  
  
_Sad, huh? If you STILL don't know who it was about, it was Matt.  
The song is "Wonderful" by Everclear. It's such a cool song! ^^


End file.
